Guitar Chica
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Samantha Rayne Jupiter is probally like most Britsh troublemakers. Except for the fact that her uncle is the singer for band Iron Weasel. When her father has had enough of her antics she is forced to live with her uncle.She meets Tripp and sparks fly.
1. New Life

Guitar Chica Ch.1

Samantha's POV

"Samantha Rayne Jupiter! You are going to America to live with your uncle and that's final!" My father roared in his very distinct British accent. I rolled my cobalt blue eyes and trudged up to my room. I'm a bit of a troublemaker in school. You see, I did a few harmless pranks to the dean of my boarding school in London. By harmless I mean like wiring the dean's favorite chair to electrocute him whenever he sat on it and painting his new car bright pink all over. Then I was ejected out of the academy and my father wasn't pleased when he got the letter that got me expelled. Then I wanted a more rebellious look, so I dyed my hair red velvet red. Most of my friends were outcasts of the academy whose parents paid way too much money to keep them enrolled. The reason my friends do pranks and don't get busted and I do is simple. It started on my first day of my enrollment. I was called into the dean's office along with another boy named Nathan Randall. I admit he was cute but highly snobby and too full of himself. Here comes the good part. I was forced to date the Neanderthal. It turns out Nathan was the dean's son! I went along with it like a good girl. It was only 2 days after we started to "date" when I realized he was a complete and utter fool. I quickly dumped him and after that I met Ryan, Cate, Lexi, and Andrew. A few weeks later, I started to date Ryan. Let's just say he doesn't exactly dress to my father's approval. His normal attire includes: dark wash skinnies, a rock band t-shirt, his uniform jacket, his tie loosely tied around his neck, dark Vans, and his cool stud earring. The fanciest thing he ever wore was a tuxedo shirt and black dress pants with black converse. My dad didn't want him around, so like the proper British girl I am, I had Ryan sneak into my room through the window. Now that I have pulled the biggest prank ever, my father refuses to let me stay in his house or let me travel the world with my mom, so I have to move in with my uncle Derek in 4 days. My uncle is really cool, he is in the popular rock band Iron Weasel. I suddenly heard my laptop ping. I smiled when I saw who was requesting a video chat. My screen read: Video Chat Request from: Purpletutu(Cate), Andydandy(Andrew), Poprocks(Lexi), and Rydiculous(Ryan).

Convo:

(Cate, Andrew, Lexi, Ryan, Sam)

S:How goes it my fellow rebels

L:How did your dad take it when he saw the letter?

R:Yeah, how was the damage

C:Did he throw a temper fit?

A:Wait did he ground you from going to THE NEON TREES CONCERT! OH NOT THE CONCERT!

S:Shut up, Andrew. And he's sending me to…..

A:Military School, juvie, on no! He's sending you to a correction facility

ALL BUT ANDREW:Shut Up!

R:Ok, so where is he sending you to?

S:Thanks for not being a spaz, Ryan

R:No problem, babe. (Salutes you)

S:He is sending me to America to live with my uncle Derek.

*Their jaws drop in disbelief*

L:When are you leaving from across the pond? (Wipes away tears)

S:4 days

R:Ok. Andrew, Lexi, and Cate. Stop crying. We are going to be at the airport when you leave and we are still going to the Neon Trees concert tomorrow. We can all go to theme park on 57th and hang out in 15 minutes. Is that cool?

L:I guess it's doable(sniffles)

C:We will be in your room in l5 minutes, Sammie

A:Let's have the best day of our lives!

S:Ryan, you're a genius

R:That's why you love me

Then we all signed off and I put on this: .com/te_amo/set?id=24087094

BTW, I look like this:

./tumblr_lpqdnjzf551qb8i2mo1_

Sorry, Tripp will be in the next chapter I promise! xxMissPurplexx


	2. Chapter 2

Guitar Chica Ch.2

Samantha's POV

Ryan and Cate were the first to show up. They looked out of breath and Ryan's lips looked tinted with Cate's pink lip stain. I had a feeling something was going on but I shrugged it off.

A few minutes earlier

Cate's POV

"Are you sure she doesn't know about us?" I questioned as we drove up to Sam's house. "She doesn't know that I've been cheating on her with you, I promise." Ryan said, kissing my lips. I kissed him back with the same amount of force. At first, I felt kind of bad that I was dating my bestie's boyfriend behind her back, but she wasn't right for him. "Come on let's go before the others get here." Ryan said, pulling me along to Samantha's window.

40 minutes later

Samantha's POV

I was coming back from getting some fish and chips, when I stop in my tracks.

"What's going on here?" I demanded, tears threatening to fall. Cate and Ryan were leaning against the walls near the bathroom at the theme park, kissing. "Babe, it's not what it-" I cut Ryan off. "Don't call me that. You no longer have the right. Hope you and Cate have fun sucking face together. And here's your stupid necklace you gave me for our anniversary back. It means nothing now!" I spat, tears, flowing down my face as I threw the heart shaped pendant he bought for me onto the hard ground. The heart made of glass shattered on impact. I couldn't bear to stay in the same park with them anymore let alone the same continent. I was going to buy the next available flight out of England and to America. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest telephone booth. Shaking hands fumbled with the phone as I dialed my father's number. "Dad, book me on the next flight to America, please. I packed all of my things." I told him, choking out the words as if I was coughing. "Sure thing, sweet pea. The next flight leaves in 4 hours. I will pick up your bags from the house and can you catch a cab to London International and I will meet you there." He said, before hanging up.

At the American airport

"Hey Uncle Derek!" I shouted running toward him. He turned around in circles confusedly until he finally saw me. "Hey Sam. Meet Burger, Ash, and our lead guitarist Tripp." He said, gesturing to each one of the guys in front of me. "Hi, I'm Tripp. You must be Samantha, Derek's niece." Tripp said, holding out his hand. I shook it politely and said, "Pleasure to meet you Tripp. And you can just call me Sam."

Wow, Tripp is really cute rocker boyfriend material. But, I just got out of a relationship and I'm still healing. I think we're just going to stay friends until I get to know him better. Which, I'm really looking forward to doing.

(See, I kept my promise. I just thought of that little twist at the beginning. Pretty clever, eh. I know, I will post updates really soon. I promise. Darn, why do I keep promising stuff. Oh well. Until next time my fellow readers,

Miss Purple xx)


	3. Chapter 3

Guitar Chica Ch.3

**Disclaimer:**

_**Me: Tripp, do you wanna do the disclaimer? (Asks sweetly and bats eyes)**_

_**Tripp: (Playing guitar wildly then looks up) What disclaimer?**_

_**Me: The one for this story**_

_**Tripp: But I don't wanna do the disclaimer!(whines and complains like a toddler)**_

_**Me: Just do it**_

_**Tripp: But-**_

_**Me: JUST DO IT OR I WILL CANCEL YOUR SHOW! JUST DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Tripp: Well!(reads off of script I gave him) Little Miss Purple does not own any characters except Lau, Samantha Rayne Jupiter, Ryan, Lexi, Cate and Andrew. There! I did the disclaimer. Happy?**_

_**Me: Very (does little fairy dance)**_

_**Samantha, Lau, and Me: And now back to the story!**_

Samantha's POV

Once, we got my entire duffel set from baggage claim, the guys led me out to this wicked cool purple animal skin van with the Iron Weasel band logo on it. "Awesome van!" I said, giving the van a once over. Tripp walked over to me with my guitar case. "Is this yours?" He asked in disbelief. "Yep. Sure is." I replied. "You play guitar?" He asked yet another question. "Yes. But no one takes a guitarist who is a girl seriously, so I play yet no one cared enough to listen." I reply, sadly. "I would." He said looking into my eyes. "Well, I heard you're quite the musician yourself. I guess I will have to hear you play sometime." I said, flirting intensely. "Same to you." He replied, smiling cockily, as if the conversation was going somewhere. "Come on, Casanova. Would you two care to get into the van?" My uncle said a little impatiently. We both blushed and got into the van. "Say, Samantha did you do something with your hair, because I could have sworn that your hair was brown the last time I saw you." Uncle Derek said from shotgun. Tripp and I smirked knowingly and I said, "Um, yeah. I dyed my hair this year. Just another thing to rebel against my father. He went bezurk but he just had to learn to accept the fact that I'm not a big fan of rules." For the rest of the car ride, Tripp and I had learned enough about each other to find out that we liked the same things, both had great taste in music, and that skinny jeans were totally dominating the rocker lifestyle. I was staying in the extra guest bedroom in Tripp's house. The band painted my room deep purple and had ripped up rock music sheets attached to all the walls. In a word it was perfect. I was sprawled out on my bed to make it look like I was asleep. I guess it worked because when Tripp came into my room and tossed me a pack of guitar picks and I caught it he jumped in surprise. "Sorry." I said with a look that looked like when you accidentally break something of your parent's and they catch you. "Oh it's cool. So you like the room?" He asked, sitting down in my office chair across from me. "Yep. It's better than my room in England." I replied, sitting up. "So how about I hear you play that guitar now?" He asked, smugly. "Fine. Fine. But don't laugh." I said sternly in my British accent. I grabbed my guitar and began to play.

I don't own the song "California King Bed"

Lyrics:

Chest to chest

Nose to nose

Palm to palm

We were always just that close

Wrist to wrist

Toe to toe

Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose

So, how come when I reach out my finger

It feels like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Eye to eye

Cheek to cheek

Side by side

You were sleeping next to me

Arm in arm

Dusk to dawn

With the curtains drawn

And a little last night on these sheets

So, how come when I reach out my fingers

It seems like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

Just when I felt like giving up on us

You turned around and gave me one last touch

That made everything feel better

And even then my eyes got wetter

So confused wanna ask you if you love me

But I don't wanna seem so weak

Maybe I've been California dreaming

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

My California King

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

I looked up from my guitar and what Tripp said next shocked me to my very tip of my Rock Velvet Red colored toes.

_**What does Tripp say?**_

_**Is the start of a "relationship"?**_

_**Does he hate the song?**_

_**All will be told and answered soon my readers.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**So long, farewell, and I forget how the rest goes but you know what I mean.**_

_**Dueces,**_

_**Miss Purple**_


	4. Chapter 4

Guitar Chica ch.4

Samantha's POV

"That was amazing! You have real talent, Sam." Tripp said, looking into my eyes. "Thanks! I've been playing since I was 7 but everyone always told me I wasn't any good." I said, blushing slightly. "Well, they're clearly talentless." "Thanks, Tripp. It really means a lot to know someone likes my guitar playing." I said, smiling. All of the sudden, our faces got closer and closer. I think we were going to kiss. That is until _someone_ had to ruin our moment. "Hey, Sam. I just enrolled you into high school, and we pulled some strings so now you and Tripp have _all _of your classes together." Uncle Derek said, coming into the room, emphasizing that me and Tripp had everything together. I was going to kill Uncle Derek for this.

Tripp's POV

I was hoping to make my move on Sam, until Derek ruined the moment. Now how am I supposed to get her alone to kiss her! I almost laughed as Sam looked like she was about to kill Derek. Maybe she _wanted _me to kiss her. I should probably ask Izzy what to do about Sam.

Next Day…

Sam's POV

"Okay class, you will be assigned partners for today's chem lab. So… Tripp with Jared, Sam will go with Lauren." Ms. Simmons said, directing me to a girl with her ear buds in and jet black hair. The girl walked over to me and held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Lauren, but I preferred to be called Lau." She said, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "Wicked name, I'm Samantha but I go by Sam." I said, shaking her hand. "Hey, your accent is a bit different. You aren't from here, are you?" She said as we walked over toward a stool. "Um, yeah. I'm from the UK." I said, grabbing a stool as well. "So, you're exotic. I dig that in a woman." A really small kid says coming up to me and _attempting _to be flirty. "You know what I dig? A guy that can take a hint." I said back. "I see you've met Jared." Tripp said, coming up behind the kid. "Yep. And I'm a bit sorry I did." I said, truthfully. Hey, if I like a guy I'm going to be honest about his friends. After my awkward encounter with Jared, me and Lau started our experiment on creating a foggy atmosphere for Halloween using dry ice, a fake cauldron, and a chemical mixture we created to make the fog change color. It looked really cool by the time we were finished. By lunch, I already had a clique. The members were: Tripp, Jared, Izzy, Lau, and Lau's boyfriend Adam. Izzy and Lau were like sisters to me. And with Tripp I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday. I couldn't wait till after school. Me and my besties were going to this really cool new record store that sold strictly rock music.

After School…..

I was browsing the aisles for a KISS record, when my phone buzzed. Just seeing his name on the screen made me tear up.

Convo:

R: Hey Samiboo, you forgot about that silly little fight we had right?

S: I BROKE UP WITH YOU! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND!

R: Well, I did some thinking, and I think I can forgive you this time. This is your last chance.

S:ARE YOU DELUSIONAL! I DON'T LOVE YOU RYAN! I FANCY SOMEONE ELSE!

I couldn't bear to take this anymore. I switched off my phone and slid against the shelf. I didn't know what to do so I just put my head in my hands and started crying silently. "Hey, Sam what's wrong?" Izzy asked, coming over to me. "My ex just texted me acting like I didn't break up with him even though he cheated on me with my best friend. It's just really stressful to deal with." I explained through sobs. "It's ok, Sam. Guys are jerks, come on lets go get some pizza, it's been a long day for all of us." I reluctantly got up and walked with Izzy to find the others.

After Pizza…..

"Hey Sam, there's two people here that say they know you." Burger said, coming into my room. "Ok." I replied, setting down my homework and walking downstairs. I opened the door and couldn't believe who stood before me. "What The Van Halen?"

_What the Van Halen? LOL. It's a cliffy. Well, I gotta go watch some What I like About You and Jerseylicious, so laterz!_

_Little Miss Purple_


	5. The AnthemPlease read!

Song for Guitar Chica to Disney

_Now that it's ended, we're sad_

_And we don't like it when we don't get our wayyyyyyyyy_

_(Fast Rock)_

_Now I don't mind losing Hannah Montana_

_Cause really I wasn't a true fannah_

_So we the people, are armed and ready_

_To own Disney Channel like spaghetti _

_Together we will stand one and united_

_Cause we like the weasels and we won't fight it.._

_We stand and shout, opposing the end_

_(IRON WEASEL FOREVER!)_

_Now you can sit and say, "No way man."_

_But we're here to say "I'm In the Band."_

_Now and forever,_

_We shall shout_

"_WE WANT WEASEL!"_

_For now, we vow and say,_

"_Derek, Tripp, Ash, and Burger are here to stay!"_

**PLEASE READ!**

_**Okay guys,**_

_**I know this isn't a real chapter but I am furious and I can't stand to just let things happen. Disney has gotten rid of one of the scarce good TV shows that make kids want to watch TV that actually belongs to Disney. I mean Mr. Young and My Babysitter's A Vampire aren't even from this country. And I've seen the shows that they plan on doing and they are not good at all. So this is the anthem to not only Guitar Chica, but to those who don't want this to be the end of Iron Weasel. We aren't ready to say goodbye to this show. If this show has taught me anything, it has taught me that no matter what anyone says, you can always count on your friends to let loose and trump those losers and show them who's the boss. I know this is kind of like a rant but it needed to be done. I will not stand here and take this! I know that someone is probably not happy with the end of the show, so please leave your opinion on the reviews and I shall post another chapter. I just wish there was some way we could let Disney know how we feel. If any of the people reading this have an idea of what we can do please let me know. **_

_**Rant ended by,**_

_**Purpleroyal52**_

©This anthem is copyrighted by purpleroyal52 unless otherwise stated


	6. Chapter 9

Guitar Chica ch.5

"What the Van Halen?" I said in shock as I stared at the two beings in front of me. "Sam!" Lexi and Andrew screamed, hugging me. "Oh guys. I have so much to tell you…"

**Incomplete! If anyone has ideas on this story please leave it in the reviews and I am 98.9% sure I'm going to use it. I probably will compile all of your suggestions into one giant chapter and what ever happens with this, I will make it work.**


End file.
